Glass Blown Emeralds
by Felicity Dream
Summary: The Fourth Kazekage was supposed to have died. Instead, he's transported to another world, where he has to help Harry Potter find things called Horcruxes and destroy them. Then tables are turned and Harry's brought to his world. Fem!Harry/Fourth Kazekage.
1. Jeweled Sands

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't! Then again, neither do I own Harry Potter. Even if I want to. Damn.  
>Story: The Fourth Kazekage was supposed to have died. Instead, he's transported to another world, where he has to help Harry Potter find things called Horcruxes and destroy them. Then tables are turned and Harry's brought to his world.<br>Set as an AU.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for both series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: Fem!HarryYondaime!Kazekage, Obito/Naruto/Kakashi

**Glass Blown Emeralds  
><strong>_Chapter One: Jeweled Sands_

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't dead.

That shouldn't have been possible.

He'd been ambushed by that bastard snake Orochimaru and left for dead. There was no way that snake would have won if he had faced him directly…

The next thing he'd noticed was that there was a beautiful girl by his side, staring off somewhere with a faraway look to her eyes. Beautiful green eyes…a shade he didn't think was possible and probably couldn't be reproduced in any manner.

"W-where am I?" his voice croaked out and he unsteadily started to help himself up.

He'd startled her back to awareness and she looked at him in concern, with her perfect emerald eyes lighting up eerily as she turned to him and helped him up.

"Sorry, but I'm not quite sure where we are at the moment," she confusingly replied, a strange accent coating her voice.

Why was he getting the feeling that there should be a language barrier?

"I'm Harry Potter. How do you do?" she gave him a strained smile, looking extremely weary but trying to mask it for him.

He swallowed harshly, trying to quickly process what information he could glean from the quick observations he'd already made.

"Sabaku no Rasa," he replied, inwardly frowning to himself as what he knew wasn't matching up. Seeing the slightly uncertain look on her face, he tried to quickly figure out the why. "Rasa. Rasa is my given name," he ventured.

She nodded, face clearing up. "Ah. Harry's mine," she smiled reassuringly.

"H-Harri…" he tested out, looking at her uncertainly. She looked back encouragingly and nodded, so he accepted that he'd said it well enough. "Harri…you said that you don't know where we are? What happened?"

"We found you," she volunteered. "Er, well, I did. My friend, who's not here right now, had been off making sure we were…safe," there was something more to that, "and I was setting up camp. I found you badly hurt and hurried you to our camp, making sure to help you get better quickly. I was worried. It looked like you were dying."

'I was,' was what he'd wanted to reply. He _was_ dying and he shouldn't have survived. And yet here he was, alive and well, and looking like he'd only had minor injuries and was well on his way to perfect health. What on earth did this girl do? He figured only the legendary Tsunade could have been able to bring him back from the brink of death, and maybe even that's a stretch.

"You shouldn't move around so soon. You're still healing a bit from the…medications," Harry gave a hesitant pause at the end that had him even more suspicious.

"Who are you? Are you with Orochimaru?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

She blinked in surprise and sat back warily.

"Orochi-what? Who are you talking about?"

He could tell she wasn't lying, but that got him nowhere. And the fact was, even if she wasn't with the snake bastard, she should still know who the snake-nin was.

"Orochimaru, the snake sannin. A traitor from Konoha," he answered shortly, still confused and wary, but he pulled back on the hostility. After all, she did help him and very much saved his life.

"Not to be ignorant or anything…but what's a sannin? And where's this Konoha?" he saw her literally biting back her embarrassment at not understanding him, but he felt growing horror at what her words were implying.

"You…you are not a ninja?" he hesitantly ventured, risking the question.

She looked at him in bewilderment and a lot more wary.

"I'm sorry, but…there are no ninja. Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought," she mumbled, reaching behind her for a vial.

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop what she was doing and look at him in alarm and slight fear. He let go quickly, inwardly wincing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. I'm just okay; I don't need any more medicine." _'I want answers.' _"Do you know what chakra is?"

Such a simple question could answer quite a bit for him. It just depended on her answer on what more questions he needed to ask.

She uncomfortably shifted, shaking her head in the negative.

"No. What is it? Is it something you can do?"

He took a moment to try to figure out how he was going to phrase his next words.

"It's…a strange energy. It allows me to…do extraordinary things." It was best to keep vague. A thousand different ideas kept hitting him from all sides and he had to be careful on what he revealed, but to control the information he gave out as well. The information he revealed, while unwise otherwise, was given because he had no choice and was unclear enough he could twist his words easily to fit whatever response she gave him.

"Sounds interesting. A lot of people can do extraordinary things, so you might have to be a bit more specific about that," a new voice entered the conversation.

He tensed and snapped his head towards the source, watching the new girl suspiciously. This was probably the friend Harry was talking about, though he was still on his guard. Still, he should have sensed before she came in –he must still be too disoriented and out of sorts.

"It depends on what you consider extraordinary," he snapped out sarcastically.

The bushy-haired brunette raised an eyebrow and Harry just watched guardedly.

"So it's like magic?" Harry hesitantly asked, cutting the sudden tension.

He had no idea why she was hesitant, but she'd just provided him a good explanation to describe chakra. "Yes, like magic. Only magic isn't real."

He could tell by the widening of their eyes and the stiffening of their bodies that that wasn't the right thing to say, though he didn't know why.

'Muggle,' the brunette mouthed to Harry. At least that's what it looked like to him, though he's never heard of the term before.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to obliviate you," he could guess it was out of misguided sense of honor that she'd informed him of whatever it was she was going to do to him, but he wasn't just going to stay still while this newcomer went and did whatever to him.

He did not like the sound of this 'obliviate' thing.

Faster than she could act, he'd darted out of bed and was by her side in seconds, grabbing the arm that was holding a…stick (what the hell?) at him threateningly and twisting it behind her back. He held her up as a shield, just in case Harry decided she was going to attack him as well.

"Mister Sabaku," he scrunched up his eyebrows at this 'Mister' title, though he presumed it was like –san where he was from. "Please let go of my friend," Harry asked him calmly.

"I'm not a…Muggle," he bit out, still holding onto this new girl who had upset the nice little talk he had been having with Harry. "I don't want to be…obliviated."

"We're not going to harm you," Harry said soothingly. "You're not supposed to know of us or what we can do. That's why we have to obliviate you. We're just…going to erase your memories. It won't hurt. It'll be quick and painless and we'll make sure you're taken cared of after we disappear."

This alarmed him even more. "I don't _want_ my memories erased," he gritted out. "I am _not_ a Muggle. I just want to return to my home, to Suna."

Both girls exchanged looks, even with one of them being held in a painful arm lock.

"I am unfamiliar with both Konoha and Suna," Harry admitted once again.

His eyes darted around for a weapon, just in case, because things were becoming too bizarre.

"If you let Hermione go, then we'll listen to you. It's best if we just talk this all out and you can tell us your situation, so we can understand what's going on," Harry once again spoke calmly.

Hermione looked unhappy and was shaking her head. "We don't know if he's a Death Eater, or he's just a Muggle caught up in this. Either way, Harry, this isn't a good idea. Don't be so trusting."

Harry shrugged. "You know me, hero complex and all. Sorry, 'Mione. He needs help and I want to help him. Even if it's all a trick," she shrugged again, looking back at the other girl apologetically.

Rasa frowned, but he surprisingly let go of the other girl. He tensed, waiting for an attack, but none came. Instead, Harry was looking expectantly at him and Hermione was watching him warily, rubbing her shoulder.

"I was dying…dead," he started out uncertainly. "I was just betrayed by Orochimaru and was lying in the desert. I remember nothing else, except lying there waiting to die. Then, next I know, I am here and Harri was beside me as I awoke."

"Can you tell us more about chakra and what that has to do with…ninjas?" Harry asked tentatively, while Hermione gave her a confused look.

Rasa haltingly started to explain about where he came from, the strange conclusion of being in a different place without chakra firmly reached, though he wouldn't quite say a different world. All the evidence he'd gathered, everything that's been said and he'd analyzed and picked at, pointed to him being somewhere where chakra didn't exist and ninja seem to be uncommon if not nonexistent as well.

"I believe him," Harry said afterwards, though her friend looked skeptical. There was an underlying tone of guilt that was hidden, as well an odd look on her face that was undecipherable. Rasa still caught it and kept it in mind, even as Hermione moved on to something else.

"Alright, so he's from somewhere with ninjas and where they use chakra instead of magic. There are ninja villages and feudal lords and all this," Hermione sighed. "This is very hard to believe and take in, but since Harry'll no doubt put faith in you, I'll just have to take it with a grain of salt. Plus, if it was up to her, she'd probably drag you along to keep taking care of you and then help you once our whole Quest is over."

"I hear a capital Q in that quest," he deadpanned.

The girls traded another look, but said nothing. Instead, Hermione moved to go back outside and Harry hesitantly moved closer to him again.

"Hermione's gone back out to make sure our protections are covered. I think you should go back to bed and rest, Mister Sabaku," she said softly.

His frown deepened. "Just Rasa. I am…uncomfortable with this 'Mister'. Harri is okay?" it was his turn to be hesitant, inwardly scowling at himself for his lack of manners. Where he was from, given names must be used with permission and he had been using hers without one.

"Yes, of course," she smiled brightly, and he could somehow tell she hadn't done so in so long. "I hate formalities. Harry is just fine."

"I don't understand what is going on? Where am I? There is a lot that is going on and I don't know, and I don't like being kept ignorant. I have never liked being in the dark, where I cannot have any control, even if it's a little bit," he explained himself, trying not to sound frustrated.

Harry frowned, but looked like she'd conceded.

"There is no chakra in this world," she started out quietly. But at least he was somewhat sure that it was another world now. "There are…people with magic and people without. Ninjas are only folklores or ancient history, and in history they've never been able to do what you've said you can do."

She started explaining a little of the Wizarding World and its history, and then she started in on this 'Lord Voldemort'. He'd then been caught up to what the two girls were doing, and how they were now trying to keep going with their third member having gone AWOL on them.

"This Ron left the two of you by yourself?" he asked, frowning again.

"It's another story," she avoided. "But now we're stuck on the locket and how to destroy it. We've been discussing going to…Godric's Hollow."

"The place where your Dark Lord came to kill you and your family," he confirmed bluntly. She flinched and he inwardly winced, but said nothing so that he didn't bring any more attention to his brusque observation. "It may be a good idea, but it could also be a trap."

"It crossed our minds, but only briefly," she admitted. "We were a little more focused on the good the trip might do us, especially for the Quest."

"And personally for you," he nodded and she shifted uncomfortably. "You should have been brought to this place earlier. You had a right to, but what's done is done and now's as good a time as any."

"Rasa, I think it may have been my fault that you were brought here," she confessed suddenly. "I was having one of my moments last night when I saw a shooting star. It's completely corny and everything, but magic can be a little corny," she shrugged.

"I wished that I had somebody with me that would listen and I could talk to. Someone I could lean on," that was the short version of it, he could tell, but she didn't seem to want to air out all her troubles, especially to a stranger. "And then you showed up this morning after 'Mione and I moved again. She left to cast protection spells and I was setting up camp and then found you. Hermione wasn't all that happy to come back to camp and find that I'd dragged in a stray, but she let me continue healing you while she kept going back out to check the spells in paranoia."

Rasa sighed. "I think that it was for the best. If you hadn't of, I would still be in the desert without anyone knowing and probably dead by now. It's because of you that I'm not. So thank you, bringing me to another world or not."

She gave him a tentative smile that he returned tiredly.

* * *

><p>Ron had been gone. It had been some weeks since he'd stormed off while she and Hermione had trudged on, when she'd found another red-head on the brink of death. She'd levitated him to camp in a panic, not even thinking if this man was a threat in any way, even if he wasn't a Death Eater. She took care of him, even when Hermione protested and argued that the man could be a danger to them, finally making her aware of that fact.<p>

Still, she'd stood her ground for some reason.

And now Rasa was by her side, helping them plan what to do in different worse-case scenarios and pointing out flaws and good points in their planning. He was really good at it too, almost like he'd had experience. She had a feeling that was true.

"We should set out soon," Rasa noted. "It's best to not stay here for long, and we've planned as perfect as we can get it. Plus, we shouldn't over-plan and overanalyze everything."

Hermione nodded in agreement and she just stayed quiet. The brunette stared between the two, before giving a meaningful look towards Rasa, leaving after. Harry stared to the side, lost in thought and hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Are you alright, Harri?" he asked, suddenly beside her.

She nearly jumped, but controlled herself at the last second. He probably caught that anyway, the too-observant ninja.

"Ninjas are too sneaky," she muttered, mock-glaring at him.

He just gave her a small smile. "'Ninja'. Where I am from, we do not need to attach an 's' to ninja or shinobi."

She nodded, showing she understood, and he moved closer to her.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, not letting go of his question.

She winced but looked up at him. This was something she really didn't want to answer. It's such a simple question, but it was always a loaded one when it came to her.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just exhausted right now. We've been traveling for so long, being on the run, and having no progress while we're at it. One of my best friends stormed off and left us behind, I don't know what more this war is going to want from me, and I don't know if I can keep going on or if I can even keep hope."

He hesitantly grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"There. Don't you feel better getting all that out? Aren't I here to listen to you and be your confidant? You wanted someone to lean on, so lean on me, Harri."

It was strange how this stranger helped her feel calm and safe. She'd just met him that day and already she felt she could trust him and do all that. Funny how accepting he seemed to be of why he was supposedly there and how easily he'd taken to it. How'd he remembered her words and used them to comfort her as well…

And as for him, well if those were the reasons why he was there, then by Kami he'd fulfill his role the best damn way he can.

It was only bonus that her eyes were so beautiful and that shade of green was beyond rare, and he'd always had a habit of putting value on things. Rubies were a bit plentiful in Sand, but emeralds were definitely not.

He had the strangest urge to capture her and never let go.

Started 7/20/11 –Completed 7/21/11

A/n: Yeah, I'm having a writing slump right now so to tide you all over I'm publishing the first chapter of this. Sorry all! I hope you enjoyed this at least, and please remember to review! They help motivate me!

**EDIT: Okay, so I'm really glad everyone seems to like this (even though it's an odd pairing) and there's actually a lot of people alerting and favoriting this, but it would be really nice if people could review? Plus, I would like to know what people might like to see or if anyone has any suggestions. I know the general idea of where I'm going for this, but at the same time I'm a little hesitant on where to go at some parts. It'll really help.**


	2. White Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't! Then again, neither do I own Harry Potter. Even if I want to. Damn.  
>Story: The Fourth Kazekage was supposed to have died. Instead, he's transported to another world, where he has to help Harry Potter find things called Horcruxes and destroy them. Then tables are turned and Harry's brought to his world.<br>Set as an AU.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for both series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: Fem!HarryYondaime!Kazekage, Obito/Naruto/Kakashi

**Glass Blown Emeralds**  
><em>Chapter Two: White Christmas<em>

In the days they'd been practicing and adjusting their plans, Rasa and Harry had gotten quite closer. Hermione even seemed to be aiding this, purposely seeming to leave the two alone for frequent long periods of time and even prodding them towards each other when she was with them. Like especially when Rasa would be attempting to make contact with his chakra, unsuccessfully for some reason, Hermione would send Harry over to try to relax him or learn meditation.

On the eve of the time they were to depart for Godric's Hollow, Hermione had gone off by herself, also adding that she was going to leave another item with flesh memories for Ron, just in case he came to that area and missed them. That left Rasa and Harry with each other once again.

Harry looked like she was brooding, sitting on the steps that led to the bedding area with a morose air. She sniffled once and wiped her eyes, but she didn't make another indication that she was going to cry. Rasa frowned and was about to say something, when a song came onto the radio and he closed his mouth, gears turning in his head with an idea. Stopping right in front of her, he reached around her neck and unhooked the cursed necklace, placing it by the radio.

She looked up at him, a hint of tears in her eyes but refusing to fall. He held out a hand and she tentatively grabbed it, curious as to what he was planning. He gently tugged her up to him and kept a hold on both hands. Feeling rather silly, he held onto that feeling and let himself act like a fool (_how long has it been since he's allowed himself to do such a thing?_), swinging their arms around and twirling her around, mildly heading into odd leaps as part of the dance. The silliness slowed down and he held her hands and led them to his waist, letting her wrap them around him like a hug. He reciprocated and wrapped his own arms around her waist, and they danced slowly in an embrace for awhile.

Hesitantly, he brushed his lips against her forehead and she instinctively leaned forward. His arms squeezed around her tighter and he felt her lips shyly kiss his neck. He pulled back slightly and looked at her seriously.

"You know…I'm a grown man, Harri. Do you know what you're asking, what you want?" he murmured, burying his face into her hair and feeling her mimic that action to his neck, both of them still holding tightly to each other as they slow-danced in the middle of the tent.

His words were loaded and unclear in meaning, because there was a lot of ways to take them and a lot of questions that were attached.

"And I'm a seventeen year old girl who has to win this war or die trying," she murmured back, and he didn't like it one bit.

Where he was from, there was a lot of war and even children got caught up in it. He understood that and he knew they knew what they were getting into once they became shinobi, or they should. But that kind of thing had no place with Harry and he didn't ever want to see her hurt or think about the idea of her dying. His attachment to her, so quick and heady (_almost __**blinding**_), made him balk at such a thought.

"How strange how fast I've grown so attached to you," he nuzzled her ear lightly, trailing his lips across her cheeks, down her nose, above her upper lip teasingly, and flutteringly on her closed eyelids. She responded by squeezing him a little tighter to her, tilting her head up and leaning up against him, almost offering herself up. She echoed him by trailing her lips across his jaw, rubbing her nose affectionately at his bared neck (which he'd done when she trailed her lips at his jaw), and surprising him with a soft press of her lips to his own that was quick and nearly made him think he'd imagined it.

"No one's ever admitted something like that to me," she hid her face into his shoulder.

"Then let me be the only one," and then he made his decision, lowering his face to hers and kissing her firmly.

The song drifted off to quiet and she apprehensively led him to her bed and lay down, him following after, and letting him hold her there as they shared the cot.

There was still a lot of things to be worried about, but they were rather trivial in the face of this war he had been dragged into and that this girl was expected to win or else. If things were normal, he would have been troubled by the very words he'd said. He _was_ a grown man, and she was still just a girl barely about to exit her teenage years. But that could easily be countered by the fact that she'd already suffered and experienced so much.

But also as a grown man, he had a lot more experience than her. While maybe not in war, but in relationships and in life…he had already been married and had three kids already, all three whom were only slightly younger than Harry herself. He'd had sex with many people and was knowledgeable in how to pleasure someone, when it was clear that she had little to none knowledge about that –if her hesitancy and questioning looks were anything to go by during their affectionate touches while dancing. Questioning what he was doing or if what she was doing was okay…

So he had been right to ask her if she knew what she wanted out of him. Anyone else he couldn't care less about taking advantage of, but not Harry…for some reason, never her…There were a lot of things he meant from that, one of which was wondering if that was the kind of comfort she wanted or needed from him. Did she want someone to comfort and show her affection? Did she want the physical touches, maybe even going beyond and treacherously into sexual?

What exactly did his little emerald want from him? And with that shy kiss to his neck, did she know what she was asking? Was she asking anything he'd just thought of from him? Or was she just trying to copy him or get a pleased reaction from him?

After all, as he stated, he was a grown man and that kind of action brought up a specific reaction and a specific assumption of what the other party wanted. Did she fully realize what that kiss would mean to him?

_Really, what was the purpose of his presence in this world…?_

Again, there was also how fast this seemed to be moving. But something was pulling him to her, something that kept telling him that she was utterly his. But just as equally, there was an insistent whisper in his ear that said he was just as much hers…

It was too late to turn back now, and he had no real inclination to. And those were the thoughts that plagued him as he fell into sleep with Harry in his arms.

When Hermione finally came back, hurriedly rubbing her hand across her sore eyes –because she never wanted Harry to see her crying, on top of everything else piling on the poor girl –, she noticed the couch where their 'guest' usually slept was empty. Her eyes trailed to the sleeping area and saw the man cozily wrapped around her best friend, both of them lying together in one bed. She almost frowned in disapproval at how inappropriate and improper that scene would be, only she couldn't really summon any real unhappiness at it.

The fact was, Harry deserved what little comfort she could get, especially since she never really had been given any before. And strangely this man seemed to be fine giving that and more.

She rolled her eyes, getting ready for bed herself.

"One red-head runs out on us, and then we pick up another red-head the next day to replace the old one. Haha."

The next morning, they were ready to head out. Everything got packed up and Hermione didn't mention the two's new sleeping arrangement and they didn't bring it up. Hermione held Harry's hand and she held Rasa's, and then the three of them apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Rasa resisted the urge to hurl, finding that the most despicable way to travel.

"What the hell was that? That's a horrible way to get to places!"

"But it's instantaneous," Harry grinned at him.

"It's probably worse for you because you're a Muggle," _'No, he most certainly was not,' _"and for most Side-Along apparations, it's worse than actually doing the apparating," Hermione lectured.

He hated lectures. Always had, always will –even when _he_ was lecturing.

"Right, right. We should split up to find out whatever we can," Harry directed them back to task.

"Rasa should stay with you since he's unfamiliar with our world. And it should be you because he seems to be more comfortable with you and he seems to like you more," Hermione's mischievous tone near the end was only barely subdued.

Rasa scowled at her and Harry blushed a bright red, but she only smiled brightly at them.

"See you two soon! We'll meet back at this church, alright?"

And then it was just Rasa and Harry again.

"I still wish we could have gone in some kind of disguise. Maybe that Polyjuice Potion you two were talking about," Rasa frowned.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, this is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else," she looked away from him.

He sighed, but he gave her an affectionate smile –surprised at himself as he did so.

"You're so sentimental," but he took her hand and grasped it tightly, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

She shrugged and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry. I guess I can't think all militaristically like you. I suppose I'm just naïve."

He shook his head and drew her closer, maneuvering her to be more in his arms and subtly moving one of his arms to be within her arms' reach, glad when she grasped onto it as he'd wanted her to.

"I'd rather you'd stay like that. It's refreshing and I would always hope that you keep believing in something brighter, and not become all cynical like me –despite all that you have gone through."

She gave a happy smile and he gave her a quick squeeze comfortingly.

Harry's eyes drifted to the cemetery and he noticed.

"You think my mum and dad might be in there?" she asked him softly.

"I think your kaa-san and tou-san have a very good chance of being in there," he reassured her and she looked back at him curiously at the language change, though she figured out the meaning of them right then.

He shrugged at her. "I am just more used to saying it."

She nodded and he directed her back to the cemetery.

"We should go look."

She winced. "We're supposed to be here for any clues about the Horcruxes or the Sword. We really should be focusing on that."

"Don't kid us. Hermi-Hermiie," he winced as well. "Your friend and I know that part of the reason for coming was for you, and we understand. So let's go."

"'Mione. Just call her that. It might be easier," but Harry was no longer hesitant and refusing to go, so he led the way there, still holding onto her.

Once there, she let go of him and wandered off, while he stayed behind a little and allowed her to have some time to herself. He gazed around the small cemetery, taking note of everything. Something he saw might be important and he wanted to be aware of his surroundings, especially of the exits and anything that looked suspicious.

In fact, his eyes did catch something. On a grave…was a familiar symbol…one that Harry's friend repeatedly focused on in the past days. He went over to it and wiped the snow off the symbol more and confirmed it was the exact one. Underneath was a name and he wiped the snow off of it as well, reading the name and remembering to bring Harry here to say it, or at least remember what it looked like so he could write it down later.

"Harri," he called out. When there was no answer, he looked quickly to look for her, only to see her gazing quietly at a gravestone, stiff and solemn. He could only see her back, but he could clearly tell that she was aggrieved and close to being overwhelmed. Heading over to her, he took her into his arms' again and placed his chin on her shoulder to gaze over it at the gravestone.

_James and Lily Potter_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"An insightful quote, but gives you no comfort," Rasa murmured.

Still, deep inside of him, that quote gave him a chill that resonated within his bones. Something about it bode a warning for him and made him uneasy, and he didn't want to acknowledge it foreshadowing at all. If he looked deeper, he could probably take apart the quote, but just those feelings made him wary and shy from doing so –lest he uncover a meaning he didn't like.

Plus, while a very wise and suiting quote for events and circumstances, it does nothing for a young girl grieving for her parents.

Taking out a kunai from his pouch, glad it had survived the 'world travel' and come with him, he started scratching out words underneath it. Carefully carving the words, he finished quickly and stepped back into place beside her and once again held her, observing his work critically. The girl beside him was very silent and he was starting to get worried she'd disapproved.

"You spelled my name wrong," and he turned to her to see her lips twitching upwards, a soft look in her eyes as she gazed at the new inscription on the marker.

"Ah, gomen. I forgot that though that's how I say it, it is not the correct way to pronounce your name," he embarrassedly scratched the back of his head.

He moved to go back and change it, but she held him back, shaking her head.

"No, it's alright…I think I prefer it this way," she gave him a soft smile that matched the soft look in her eyes, and he felt a strange warmth enter him at her response and the look.

_Two brave parents who loved their Harri enough to die for her._

Looking back at the words he carved though, he remembered again his own failures as a parent. The more he looked at it, the more he remembered how horrible a father he was.

But just when he was about to spiral into darker thoughts and stew in them, soft lips pressed against his cheek thankfully, startling him out of his thoughts and looking down to look into grateful emerald eyes.

He turned to her fully, holding onto her closely and seeking his own silent comfort from her, thinking that he was just as grateful to have her and be with her.

Afterwards, he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the cemetery quietly, with him quickly showing the grave he found earlier. Then, as a cheery pick-me up, they searched out a place to eat at and hope they could find some locals who might be able to tell them where Bathilda Bagshot lived at, though Rasa insisted she wear a hat to hide her scar. Harry, herself, wasn't quite sure how well-known her current looks were, especially around there, so they tried to play it as safe as they could.

Going inside an opened tavern, they were surprised and happy to find it cozily warm. Finding some seats, Rasa wasn't quite sure what to order, but she ordered for him and he was more than satisfied with the taste of warm apple pie and butterbeer.

The butterbeer was surprisingly warm and slid easily down his throat, and he licked his lips after, still tasting the sweet drink. The apple pie melted in his mouth and he could taste a hint of cinnamon in it.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Harry commented, her lips once again twitching upwards.

"The food and drink…and the company are very enjoyable and…delicious. It's been a long time since I've indulged myself," he let himself give her a full smile, restraining from turning it into a smirk when he saw her turn bright red at his words overall and partly for the secondary innuendo he couldn't resist tossing in.

Still, he'd probably compliment her and tease her more, just to get her used to it and stop being so embarrassed to receive them all the time. She was much too modest, though he liked that about her.

They finished up in there, after Harry surprisingly retaliated by feeding him and trying to make him embarrassed. But he countered that by embracing the act full-heartedly, eating from her with a huge gusto and finally letting himself smirk. He also returned it by feeding her back.

Outside, they trailed the town quietly, holding hands as they looked around. Nothing had come up, and any subtle inquiries, with Rasa mainly asking since no one would know of him, was easily rebuffed by the Christmas cheer around the town.

"It _is_ Christmas Eve, isn't it?" Harry murmured, looking up at the darkened sky with softly falling snow landing around and on them.

"I suppose so. It must be a holiday not celebrated where I am from," Rasa responded solemnly, seeing her mood turn somber.

"Christmas is supposed to be a time for family and friends…and here we are, on the run, ragged, and terrified. Busy and weary about a war that's counting on us to win it," she sighed in aggravation.

"Next Christmas will be spectacular then," Rasa declared.

Harry looked at him in disbelief, before a wide smile spread across her face and she grabbed onto his arm fully and laid her head on it, letting him guide their walk.

Off to the side of the edge of town, near some trees, there was a large expanse of just snow and nothing else. Harry's eyes lit up at this and she let go of his arm to run forward and twirl herself around in the open space in carefree abandon, face turned upwards to receive the still coming snow and arms thrown out. He watched in amusement, before he was suddenly dragged by her to join in. And then they were running around and twirling and whirling in silliness, grinning wildly as they danced around in the snow. Even when they grabbed hold of each other's arms and spun, rotating fast and becoming dizzy with each spin and then letting go, they were still giddily eager to run about.

Though him falling back ungracefully and her stumbling around before face planting into the snow after the crazy spinning wasn't so much.

Then she had a mischievous grin on her face that told him she was up to something. Before he could figure out what or why, he was dealing with the how –with her throwing a snowball into his face. He blinked as the snow slowly fell off his face, realizing that she'd just thrown a _snowball at him_.

"This…is war, you know?" he told her seriously.

And then he started attacking her mercilessly, hearing her squealing as she tried fruitlessly to run away.

"No fair! You're good and experienced at all this!"

That was answered with a snowball to the face, answering for her first snowball.

After, they flopped tiredly to the ground next to each other and just relaxed. It was, he thought, one of the most happiest moments he'd experienced in his life. Even if he acted completely unlike himself and his usual reserved attitude, it seemed worth it and just special to be spending this time with Harry.

"We should get back soon. Maybe Hermione found something, or actually doing something other than fooling around like we have," Harry snickered.

But then she started moving her arms and legs up and down.

"What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow, barely lifting his head to face her.

"Making a snow angel."

He shrugged lightly and then he just started to copy her, hesitantly at first before just going with it. When they were done, they carefully got up and saw two snow angels nicely made into the snow ground, though one was really good and the other sort of messy.

Harry pouted. "Are you good at like everything?"

"…I try to make sure to be," he smirked.

* * *

><p>When they got to the church and cemetery again, leaving a reminder of their presence there in the form of a snowman they made together, they saw Hermione sitting at the front of the steps of the church, reading.<p>

Harry scowled when she saw what book it was.

"Where'd you pick up the copy of that book from?" Harry glared at it.

"I found it at your place…at Potter Cottage, in the first floor. I didn't wander around much, just at the entrance. I thought it was best to wait for you guys, especially since it's your…home, Harry," Hermione told her, smiling encouragingly.

"So someone's been there recently," Rasa noted.

Hermione blinked, but nodded, realizing that.

"Yeah, that book's new. There's no other reason for it to be there than that," Harry agreed.

"Where've you two been?" Hermione grinned slyly.

Harry turned pink and wasn't going to dignify it with a response, but Rasa had other ideas.

"Around the town…" Rasa replied stoically. "Together," he added with a roguish smile and sharing a grin with the brunette at Harry's expense.

Well, the two of them finally found common ground…even if it meant it was her.

There was rustling to their side and they all tensed, turning to see an old woman watching them eerily.

"Harry, Rasa…she's been watching us," Hermione whispered.

Rasa frowned, slipping a hand into his weapons pouch and fingering a kunai. Taking it out, he held it surely in his hand and holding it by his side. The two girls saw him and unsurely copied his action, with their wands instead.

The woman gestured them to follow her before turning and leaving them behind.

"I think I know who that is," Harry said tensely.

"Bathilda?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

Not really wanting to, Rasa led them to follow after the woman.

"That's Potter Cottage," Hermione whispered again, pointing out what building the elderly woman was entering.

Harry clenched her jaw as she stared at the partly destroyed building.

"This is where it all began. Where they were killed…where they were murdered," her hand tightened around her wand.

Rasa was suddenly closer to her, the hand not holding a kunai clasping her shoulder comfortingly. His small smile was just as comforting as she turned to him, and he leaned down to kiss her. Surprised at him, especially with others there, she felt a warmth enter her…not unlike the one that had entered Rasa earlier.

His lips pressed firmly against hers, sure and real. And she just held onto the feeling as long as she could, even after he'd pulled back and moved forward to take point and lead them in. She took a glimpse at Hermione, seeing the surprise clear on the other girl's face that quickly turned into approval and happiness. Her face burned hot and she was sure it was as red as a tomato.

But as they slowly moved together to cautiously enter the building, Harry couldn't let go of the warm feeling that was still in her chest, despite the foreboding feeling that was threatening her as well.

Started 7/27/11 –Completed 7/29/11

A/n: Holy crap, people actually liked this? Wow. I'm really happy about that. 'Cause you know, I didn't really think people would be interested in it, even though I love it and would continue on as a pet project. I mean, I'm writing about the Fourth Kazekage and I didn't think people would care for him or the pairing so much (especially since no one ever writes him, unless the short roles he's in has him usually as a bad guy). You guys kick ass.

Please continue to review and alert! I would love to hear your thoughts, but it would be great to hear what you might want to see. I would especially appreciate it if anyone has any ideas for when they go to Nagi's world (especially concerning how to deal with the Akatsuki/Madara/Tobi, as I'm not sure what to do on that front). **Special thanks go out to Crazyapple123, for the questions that helped me organized more! Also to some of the others that just said something or mentioned something that sparked an idea or something like that, even if they didn't meant to!**

**May: Thank you! I'm glad it got to you like that. I hope to keep this as unique and as original as I can, and I hope you continue to be able to stand my girl!Harry.**


	3. Forest of Red Thistles

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't! Then again, neither do I own Harry Potter. Even if I want to. Damn.  
>Story: The Fourth Kazekage was supposed to have died. Instead, he's transported to another world, where he has to help Harry Potter find things called Horcruxes and destroy them. Then tables are turned and Harry's brought to his world.<br>Set as an AU.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for both series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: Fem!HarryYondaime!Kazekage, Naruto/?

**Glass Blown Emeralds  
><strong>_Chapter Three: Forest of Red Thistles_

They entered Harry's birth home with an air of trepidation, and Hermione was sure that their older companion was the most alert of them. He seemed the sort, especially with his tale, to be on his guard and be prepared for an ambush. Especially after he'd said that he'd been ambushed, just before being whisked away to here and being found by Harry.

Watching critically, aware that he could probably sense her watching him, she could just barely see how he was ready to be on the offense at any moment; how his body was coiled and ready to spring into action at any minute threat to them.

She kind of wished they'd met him earlier, so that he could have prepared them for war before they'd just been thrust into the thick of things. And he probably would have taught them too, regardless of how young they were, because his opinion would probably have been that they were better off prepared than being naïve and unprepared.

Glancing at Harry, she really had wished that would have happened, especially for her friend's sake.

It was practically a godsend that Rasa had made it to their group, because he'd managed to get them organized and better equipped than they had been before, especially with what little they had with them and what they knew. And Harry, who kept becoming more and more worn and downtrodden as they continued on this journey, was benefiting the most from his presence.

Hermione had been unsure and against him being with them at first. She was also unsure of his growing closeness with Harry then. However, she could see how the two needed each other and seemed to gravitate towards one another, so she also began to relent and push them. And when she saw them wrapped around each other that night, she knew then that those two were connected and wouldn't be separated from then on.

And fact was, since when had Harry ever let loose or let herself become really comfortable with anyone, much less a guy? Even with Ron and Hermione, there was a miniscule wall that seemed to just keep Harry isolated. Like this burden that weighed down her slim shoulders and no one else could help her lift…not until Rasa. And with him, there were no barriers. Harry seemed the most carefree than she had been in a long time, and it was because of him.

All this time, Harry had never really let anyone in. Merlin, she'd never even dated before. She'd always been too focused on other things, helping others, saving the school and people, and all the little 'battles' in school that had been leading up to this war. And now she had Rasa, and by any higher power out there listening, Hermione would do everything she could to keep them together and Harry happy.

So she would believe and trust in this man to do whatever it took to make her friend happy as well, and that he would make sure she was safe and protected.

"What do we do?" she asked him quietly, letting him take the lead.

He looked back at her with only a miniscule of surprise in his eyes, probably because she was letting him not only take point as he had been doing and had been trusted with, but to also make the decisions for the group at this task.

"I don't trust her," Rasa told them plainly. "Something seems wrong. If we're really determined to see if this place has the items you are looking for, then it's best to quickly search through the building and leave even quicker than that after."

"I want to talk to Bathilda," Harry interjected firmly. "She might know something. I can talk to her, while you guys search the ground floor."

Hermione was about to object, but Rasa cut in. "Alright. Be quick about it, and make sure to include questions that could help us find these…Horcruxes. Or the sword."

Harry nodded briefly and went to follow Bathilda, while Hermione looked at Rasa in confusion. Inwardly, she really hated how Harry could get so bull-headed and stubborn, while also fretting and worrying about her friend's safety.

"We'll check this side hurriedly, and follow after her. When she's done, we can actually really search the house for real," he explained to her, already making a brisk walk to the door closest to them. "She's high-strung right now, so we're compromising. Of sorts."

Hermione's lips twitched up, and she decided that at least he knew how to deal with Harry.

"_Shimatta_!" she heard him growl, and she hurried to his side to see what had earned that reaction. She didn't know if it was good or bad, seeing as she hadn't understood what he'd said, but before she could see what he saw, he whirled around and covered her eyes.

"What are you –"

"You wouldn't want to see that room," Rasa muttered, springing into action and picking her up, running towards the stairway. "We have to get to Harry."

And Hermione, remembering the strong smell of rust and iron from the room before she'd been kept away, could morbidly guess that he'd just prevented her from seeing the scene of a grisly murder. It was a blur as he'd rushed her upstairs, and without further guidance, had set her down and followed up quickly by throwing one of his kunai in a certain direction. It happened so fast that it took a moment for Hermione to catch up, and when she looked away from him and to where he'd thrown the kunai, she saw a large snake that was hissing loudly. She saw that the weapon had struck its side, and she saw Harry on the floor dazed next to it.

Rasa had just barely made it to attack the snake and keep Harry safe, and now he was running towards Harry and picking the other girl up. By then the snake, Nagini Hermione could guess, had turned its attention to them, and reeled back to attack them.

"I fucking hate snakes," Rasa snarled, holding tight onto Harry as he ducked the attack and rolled from underneath Nagini, who had taken a leap towards them (rather their previous location) for the attack. Rasa had reached up then, quickly unfurling from the roll, and grabbed the stuck kunai and dragged it through the snake's body before pulling it out and reclaiming it.

Nagini let out a loud screeching hiss in pain, and while it was distracted, Rasa headed back towards Hermione while still holding onto Harry. Gathering her wits, Hermione reached out as soon as they were in reaching distance, and then Side-Apparated them out of there. They landed rather harshly on snow-covered ground in a forest, where Rasa promptly started to fuss over Harry. She watched the man checking the other for injuries, muttering to himself.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened?" he asked in quick succession, and Harry had shaken her head to clear it.

"I…I think I'm okay. I was…I was following her up and then we were in this room and speaking to each other, only I hadn't realized we were talking in Parseltongue. Uh, snake-speak, I guess you can think of it as," Harry hesitated, trying to explain to him. He nodded and she continued talking then. "And then she started transforming and became Nagini, and when I tried to get away, she knocked me back into the room and I hit my head. I was a little out of it, but I think at that moment, when Nagini was going to kill me, that was when you two came in the nick of time."

Rasa frowned and Hermione was trying to not think how close that had been.

"Next time," Rasa started wryly. "We'll be sticking together, unless we really need to split up."

Harry nodded sheepishly, and Hermione was just glad there was someone who could keep up with her friend's reckless nature.

* * *

><p>They were resting in a forest that Hermione told them she and her family had gone to once, called the Forest of Dean. They kept checking on her, making sure she didn't have a concussion after having hit her head. Harry knew she hit it rather hard, hard enough to blank out for a bit in the midst of an attack, but she felt fine now. Maybe a bit of a headache, but nothing too serious. At least she hoped so. It would be just her luck to die from a concussion, and not by Voldemort's hand.<p>

"How are you doing?" Rasa murmured to her, while Hermione was setting up their protections. Harry set up the tent a little after they got there, and was now resting on her bed.

She shrugged lightly. "Not bad. Better than earlier. Just a little headache that's going away little by little."

Rasa frowned. "Alright. So long as you tell me if it becomes worse or something. I'll be watching over you."

Harry gave him a small smile, and he went around getting things ready and setting up a place for them to rethink their steps and regroup from Godric's Hollow. The rest of the day passed by in a blur until it was nighttime, and everyone had gone to bed. Harry, however, was unable to fall asleep and sighed to herself. Maybe a breath of fresh air would help…

She walked a little outside, and just when she was about to go back into the tent, she spotted a silvery doe watching her. Watching it in awe, she hesitantly began to follow when it began to trot away. It led her to a lake where, of all things, she could see Gryffindor's Sword in it.

"No way," she muttered.

Debating with herself, she decided that there was no way she could just leave it be, if it was the real deal. So she stripped down, knowing the water would weigh down her clothes and make it harder for her to swim, and dove in.

It wasn't as easy as she hoped, especially with the Horcrux around her coming alive and basically trying to kill her. She grasped desperately at the chain, trying to keep it from choking her. Just when she was about to lose consciousness, a familiar red-head –just not the red-head she'd gotten used to these past days –got her and the sword and swam up to the surface.

They broke through and Ron hauled her out of the lake, helping her until they were on safer ground. Harry yanked Slytherin's Locket off of her neck and held it tightly in her hand. Before she could speak to Ron, a blur passed her and suddenly Ron was in a vice grip and a very sharp kunai knife was resting against his throat.

"Are you alright?" Rasa asked her warily, eyes scanning her for injuries from where he was.

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly. "And he's okay –that's Ron. Hermione and mine's friend."

"The one who went AWOL?" Rasa asked, though it wasn't really a question, as he scowled down at the younger red-head in his hold.

Harry could see Ron visibly gulp and stare up at the older man with trepidation, although Rasa finally let go of him after a moment's more consideration.

"Is that…" Rasa pointed to the sword almost forgotten in Ron's hand.

"Yeah, yeah that is," Harry said tiredly. "I saw it in the lake and was trying to get it, when the Horcrux around my neck tried to kill me."

Rasa's scowl deepened at that, and he eyed the area around her neck more thoroughly, spotting red lines. He went to her side, though he glanced indifferently at the new boy when he passed him. Harry wondered if Rasa was going to be disapproving of Ron for the entire time, though she couldn't lie and say she wasn't entirely forgiving and not angry anymore either.

"We should destroy the Horcrux now," Harry cut in, hoping that the change of subject (especially with an important one) would minimize the tension.

"Good idea," Ron agreed hurriedly.

"Ron, you should do it."

Ron balked. "Wait, what? Hold on a bit, Harry. I can't. That thing really affects me. I mean really bad. I think it's worse on me than you and Hermione."

Harry frowned. "All the more reason it should be you. You should face it down and confront it, and get over whatever it was that made you flip, that it used against you."

Ron stared at the locket nervously and looked at Harry. Rasa stood by her quietly, observing the events and offering no input, allowing things to take their course naturally.

"Alright then. Just…just on that log, yeah?" her male best friend (because he still was, despite everything) took a deep breath and readied himself with the sword.

Harry placed the locket onto a nearby log, and exchanged looks with Ron, who nodded to show he was ready. So she immediately opened it and moved away, and Ron charged at it, before the Horcrux activated and became a monstrous thing.

She wasn't sure why she was so surprised that Ron was so insecure about his place with them, but when the Horcrux began morphing into an image of her and Hermione, blasting about how much they didn't need him and how useless he was, she was disheartened to know that Ron still felt out of place within the group and didn't have a lot of faith in their friendship. She was about to speak out, when Rasa's voice rang out.

"You really believe that tripe? I would have thought you knew your two friends better than that."

Ron squeezed his eyes closed and hesitantly lifted the sword.

"That _thing_ doesn't know anything. Show it that you won't be beaten down by it!"

"Y-YEAH!" Ron yelled and swung the sword down, striking the locket.

The Horcrux let out a terrifying, loud screech, blasting them all back, before it finally died down and all that was left was a damaged locket. When everything settled and the dust and debris cleared, they looked at the locket hesitantly, but nothing happened and it didn't so much as twitch.

"Oh thank Merlin," Ron sighed in relief. "It's over. It's over, isn't it? Please tell me it's over."

"I sure damn hope it is," Harry muttered, getting up and moving towards the locket. She picked it up and pocketed it, turning to both red-heads, who were coming towards her.

"What is going on here?" Hermione's frazzled voice entered into the fray.

The three gave each other uncomfortable looks.

* * *

><p>Ron had to say, he was happy he was back with the others, even if Hermione started attacking him as soon as she saw him. And plus the new red-head that kept watching him coldly. Ron got shivers just remembering the man's glare. He had a feeling that guy wasn't too happy with him for some reason.<p>

Speaking of the guy, Ron was confused. He didn't know who he was, where did he come from, and why was he there. Bloody hell, he was all sorts of confused on why there was another red-head in the group suddenly. What happened while he was gone?

He fidgeted in his seat, watching the red-head who was sharpening a _very_ sharp knife-like weapon. The man was older than them, for sure. How old he was, Ron wasn't sure, but he could guess around his own dad's age. Maybe? Anyway, it was clear the guy was dangerous and not to be messed with.

And though the other had red hair like him, his hair was nowhere near the traditional Weasley red. It wasn't as bright, but darker and almost brownish. It reminded him of the wine his parents sometimes drank. His eyes though were a dark shade of brown, but were more defined by the watchfulness and the way it seemed he was adding up your value whenever he'd look at you. It made Ron feel uncomfortable every time he was in the other's line of sight, especially because he just knew that the guy was judging him each time.

He didn't want to be judged by a guy like that, especially since Ron could really see the lean muscle on the guy. Merlin knows he'd probably easily beat Ron down in a second, and that was just through muscle tone. Ron had no doubt the guy was experienced in fighting. And looking at the weapon he was sharpening, he was probably experienced with _that_ thing too.

Ron shivered.

At least he had height on the guy. Even if it's only a few inches…

Well, if he was 5'9", then the other looked like he was around 5'7"…Which was at least something. Not that he was sure or anything. He'd have to stand next to the guy. Ron had to have something though, because the new guy was really intimidating and he just knew the guy didn't like him. But then that didn't really matter, did it, because the guy could still kick his arse. Ron wasn't feeling all too relaxed with the way this guy kept watching him carefully while sharpening that knife. Oh wait, he was watching him now –

Ron cringed and nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione sat in front of him abruptly. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged.

"That guy is creeping me out," Ron muttered. "Well, he's not creepy, so to say…but he's scary. Who is he anyway?"

Hermione sighed and began to tell him how 'Rasa' joined the group, adding what Harry had told them she'd done and believed had brought the other to this world. Ron watched her with wide eyes, awed at the story and what had happened.

"Hermione, do you know what happened?" he asked in reverence.

She looked at him in confusion, and he was rather smug (not that he would say anything or tell her) that he finally knew something she didn't. He cleared his throat importantly and she gave him a look, making him deflate and look sheepishly at her.

"It's wish magic, Hermione," he explained excitedly. At her continued confused look, Ron went on. "It's ancient magic. Stuff no one talks about, but some things are passed down in the old families. Like blood magic, ley line magic, that stuff. What Harry did? It's not supposed to really happen anymore. Only the real powerful were supposed to do it; not even the Founders could. Merlin was said to be able to do it."

Ron got comfortable on his chair, trying to remember everything he'd been told about wish magic.

"Let's see…not everyone can do it, like I said. Only real powerful witches and wizards. Otherwise, everyone's wishes would be granted left and right, right? And blimey, with the kind of wish Harry made, not just anyone is going to pop up. Magic's not like that, especially wish magic. She and this Rasa bloke probably have a real deep, fated-kinda connection. Like soul mate kind, you know, Hermione? Magic gets real specific about that kind of thing –it won't just send you just anyone. Mum told me that Fate's gotta be concerned in these kinds of wishes, and that the bonds are pretty eternal, even before then. Like lifetimes kind of thing. Or cross-universes too," Ron added, remembering Rasa wasn't exactly from their world.

Hermione looked extremely interested, though she was also more reassured about the bond between her friend and Rasa, as well as how it explained how instantaneous it was and how deep it had already become. The worry she felt about that abated as well.

"I'm really happy for her though," Ron said cheerfully, taking Hermione aback (she was pleased about it though). "It's basically like finding her other half. And after everything and what she's been through, that's bloody awesome. And look at it this way, after everything and the hell we're going through right now, some bit of good news is really good for us right now, eh?"

Hermione smiled a bit, nodding and agreeing with him.

"It's good to have you back," she murmured, and he looked at her in surprise, before blushing and grinning silly.

Harry walked into the tent then. "Hey, I was wondering what we should do now? Yesterday, we hadn't much managed to figure out anything, though we got some good leads we could follow."

Immediately, Hermione went back to being stand-offish with him, turning to Harry as her sole focus.

"I want to go to see Xenophilius Lovegood," Hermione said immediately.

Everyone turned to look at her, and she hastily got up and retrieved a book. Harry's face soured when she realized it was _The Life and Times of Albus Dumbledore_. Hermione flipped to a page and pointed at Dumbledore's signature at the end. Everyone crowded in and Harry ignored the letter to focus on what Hermione was pointing at.

"His 'A'. It's like the triangle in that sign we keep seeing popping up. It was on that grave in Godric's Hollow, like Rasa noted, penned in on that book, and we saw Mr. Lovegood wearing it at the wedding reception. It has to mean something and I'd like to talk to Mr. Lovegood and see if he can tell us about it. Viktor said it was Grindelwald's sign, but if what you and Rasa say was right about that grave marker in Godric's Hollow, then that means that that symbol dates farther back than Grindelwald."

They were quiet for a moment, before Rasa surprisingly broke it.

"I don't like it," he said flatly. "I disagree with this. If we go there, we have a chance of getting caught. We'll be going into an unknown situation."

"Um…let's put it to a vote?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"It'll be tied, two to two," Rasa said confidently, and Harry looked at him curiously, though she didn't refute she'd side with him. She wasn't too sure about it either. "I think if we want to look into this symbol so badly, then we should look into deciphering it ourselves."

Hermione's mulish look turned intrigued, though she was still a slight unhappy about being rejected. Rasa went on and Harry listened in carefully, just as curious about what he meant as her friends.

"It keeps popping up, so it must mean something to you and this quest. It's significant, especially if your headmaster deliberately gave you that book, with it 'personally' penned onto the front page. That it was added to the book and that it was on the front means that he meant for you to see it quickly and focus on it somewhat," Rasa said patiently, and even Hermione agreed with that.

Harry frowned though. She wanted to know what it all meant.

He grabbed a piece of paper. "You told me that you each received something from him. A…DeLuminator," Rasa pointed at Ron, though he scrunched up his eyebrows, not knowing too much or sure of it. "You said it gave you a way back to these two. Your headmaster must have known you would need a way back to them. Harri was meant to have the sword, which clearly is to be used to destroy the Horcruxes, and this flying gold ball thing that probably will show its importance at a crucial point. Mione received that book with that symbol, so I have a feeling the book and the symbol must be connected somehow. After all, why that book in particular?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "You're right…it can't have been a random book. But it's a children's book…"

"What are the stories?" Rasa said impatiently.

Hermione listed them off as Rasa drew the symbol on the paper, and then he drew the symbol into separated elements. He drew the triangle first, then a vertical line under it, and then a circle under that.

"Each of these make up that symbol. We need to find out what each component is, and I think we can do that by looking through the book and finding a connection to one of those stories," Rasa suggested.

"Alright, I think that would work," Hermione was getting more on board, and Harry grabbed the book and flipped on through it. "There are just so many stories in there that could fit the symbol –"

Harry tuned them out, even as Ron chimed in, seeing as he knew the stories. She quickly skimmed each story, before landing on a particular one that made her stop and look at it closely. Uncomfortably, she read through it fully, instead of skimming it, and shivers ran up her spine.

"Hey guys, what about this one?" she held up the book, showing _The Tale of the Three Brothers_, which had jumped at her from the beginning, before she'd even started reading a bit of it. "If anything, the tone and plot of it, of all the stories, seems to really connect with our mission and what's going on. Plus," she hesitated, but plunged on. "It got at me before I even read a line of it. You know my instincts are usually spot on."

Though the others were hesitant to trust something solely on her instincts, they agreed that they should at least look it over first, and give a good look and see if any elements in the book could match a component of their symbol. Hermione read it aloud, and Rasa looked like he was thinking hard on something.

"Actually, this might be the best fit," he said considerately. "This 'Resurrection Stone'…we could argue that the circle of the symbol matches that, while the line resembles a stick, ergo a wand. If one was to try to draw a representation for a cloak, meaning Death's Cloak, then a triangle could fit that."

"Together they represent the Deathly Hallows, which this symbol has a good chance of representing," Hermione concluded.

"Just think…having the ultimate wand," Ron sighed. "We could win this war instantly."

"A good defense is a good offense," Rasa hedged, though he wasn't quite so sure he wanted to place all his bets on a single wand. "I wouldn't mind having it in our possession as a good ace in the hole, but I wouldn't rely solely on it. We also have to find other weaknesses in their hold."

"Harry? Is something the matter?" Hermione noticed Harry had been thinking hard.

Harry looked tentatively at them. "It's just…Vol – " Ron quickly covered her mouth, looking around in paranoia. Harry pushed him off, looking at him in irritation. "What the hell, Ron?"

Ron glanced at her apologetically, ignoring the suspicious glare from Rasa and the nonplus one from Hermione.

"You can't say You-Know-Who's name," Ron explained. "They placed a Taboo on it. That means that anyone who says it, they can track and find them. That's how they've been finding the others, you see? Even Kingsley was almost nabbed because of it."

"Smart," Rasa muttered. "They know the only ones who'd say his name would be the more vocal and defiant ones, and this way they can search for them easily."

Harry twisted her face unhappily, but understood. "Well, what I was saying was that he's been…looking for a wand. A really powerful wand. Last vision I had, he'd cornered Gregorovitch and was demanding the location of it."

"Isn't that the vision where you told me you saw the memory of a thief stealing something important from Gregorovitch?" Hermione interjected excitedly. "And I told you after we got back from Godric's Hollow, after I read Rita's book, that that thief you saw was Gellert Grindelwald."

"Who defeated Grindelwald?" Rasa blurted out, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Dumbledore did!" Ron answered him, understanding what he was getting at.

"And Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry had a dark look on her face. "That would make him the wand's master now, wouldn't it?"

But then she remembered something crucial. "Except he doesn't have the wand," Harry breathed out. "It was buried with Dumbledore."

Rasa's eyes glinted.

"I think we should get to the Elder Wand first, before he figures that last bit of the puzzle out."

Started 10/28/14 – Completed 10/29/14

**A/n: Whooo, it's been a long time, eh? I don't know why it took me so long to write this up, especially after I finally got around to writing chapter setup for the HP world arc (I think that was last year). I just couldn't feel motivated or force myself to get to writing. I even had to re-watch Part I to remember what happened. But hopefully now that's changed and I can write at least somewhat regularly for this! I hope everyone's still interested! And please drop a review! I really appreciate them.**

**Points:**

1. **Plot dynamics**: Someone mentioned that they thought this was flat so far because it focused on Rasa and Harry and their relationship, and needed more action to make it more dynamic. I raised my eyebrows at that because that's not true at all. Besides there only being two chapters out in the first place, a story with focus on people (even on two) and relationship doesn't make it flat and not as dynamic as say a story filled with action and fighting and all that. It's just dynamic in a different way, and focuses more on drama, interactions, etc. Just because it's a Naruto fic doesn't mean that the story has to be all about fighting and all. A lot of Naruto fics are geared towards that and I understand that and that many Naruto fans would want action, but it's important to note that focus on them and their relationship is crucial to flesh out their characters (especially Rasa, who is somewhat of an unknown to the group and even to readers), and as a foundation to them as a couple to be more believable and not just thrown together without any basis or credibility.

2. **Naruto**: At first, I was wondering whether to genderbend Naruto, then I said to hell with it and decided to do it. I felt like it, so I said whatever. As for pairing for Naruto, after finding about Obito in Shippuden and not as in love with KakaNaru as I was before, I'm slightly undecided who to pair Naruto with now. Aside from Yondy!Kaze (who's paired with Harry in here), my new favorite (next to Rasa/Naru) Naruto pairing is Sasori/Naru, so I'm leaning towards that. But I also like Gaara/Naru too. So maybe Sasori, maybe Gaara, maybe both…

3. **Potter World Arc**: Originally was going to simply follow Harry Potter movies' plot, so I could move on to Naruto World Arc, but after someone requested more action, I redesigned and created a whole new chapter setup for this arc, in which things are totally done differently because of Rasa's presence.

4. **Shippuden**: That's definitely scrapped out of the plotline for at least this fanfic. I have a love-hate relationship with Shippuden: some things I hate, some things I love, some things I sometimes hate or love depending on my mood. Just whatever to it. Ugh. Especially to Sasuke. Go die in a ditch, duck-butt.

5. **Nagi to Rasa**: Apparently, Rasa is the official name for the Fourth Kazekage. About time he got a name. Although, that means a massive overhaul of all my fics with him in it, and looking through them to rewrite his name. Ugh. And I'll have to get used to it in my head and with my fingers typing it, since Nagi has been stuck with me for a long time. I had this chapter all done and finished, until I found out his official name and go back through this to change it…


	4. A Home That Isn't and Is a Home

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't! Then again, neither do I own Harry Potter. Even if I want to. Damn.  
>Story: The Fourth Kazekage was supposed to have died. Instead, he's transported to another world, where he has to help Harry Potter find things called Horcruxes and destroy them. Then tables are turned and Harry's brought to his world.<br>Set as an AU.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for both series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: Fem!HarryYondaime!Kazekage, Naruto/?

**Glass Blown Emeralds  
><strong>_Chapter Four: A Home That Isn't and Is a Home_

"Sooo…how are we going to sneak into Hogwarts?" Ron asked hesitantly.

The group gave each other uncertain looks.

"I have my Invisibility Cloak," Harry started. "I could apparate into Hogsmeade, sneak into Hogwarts' grounds, and get to it. It'll be easier since I'm small and quick, and the cloak can just cover me."

"I'm not sure of letting you go off on your own," Rasa voiced what everyone else had been thinking.

"I can do this," Harry said determinedly. "If we all go, we'll be slower, especially under the cloak. And the cloak won't cover all of us. I'm the fastest of us, minus you maybe. But you don't know your way around." At that, Rasa gave a pinched look and conceded.

"We need a meeting place," Hermione sighed. "The three of us will wait there for you, and when you're done, you'll head there as well. It'll need to be a place that won't be somewhere people would think we'd be."

"How about Surrey?" Harry suggested, confusing everyone, though Rasa for a different reason than the others. He wasn't sure where that was or why it would be a good place to stay, while the other two were confused why she would pick that place of all places.

"It's a Muggle area," Harry expanded. "And anyone would think that I wouldn't want to or care to return there, either because they're prejudiced and think lowly of Muggles or they know I have nothing to tie me there. We should probably go to the park first to avoid tripping any wards just in case."

"I remember it," Hermione nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll Side-Apparate Ron there, and you take Rasa. From there, you can apparate to Hogsmeade."

"Sounds like a plan," Ron agreed, still feeling unsure.

Rasa frowned but didn't interject, so Harry took it as him going along with it, albeit reluctantly. They all quickly dismantled their stuff and got ready to leave. Harry gently took Rasa's arm, and then with a pop! they were gone from the forest. They appeared in another place altogether, and Rasa was sort of getting used to the sensation. He at least was able to prepare himself for the jump to the new place, though his stomach still rolled unhappily.

"You'll get used to it," Harry patted his arm sympathetically. "You'll never like it probably, but you'll get used to it."

Rasa threw her a disgruntled look, but he wasn't too miffed about it. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, just as the other two appeared nearby. They regrouped, went over the plan again, and then before anyone knew it, Harry was gone from their midst.

And while they unhappily waited, Harry found herself in a very silent, eerily so, village. Snow was everywhere and she could already feel the cold creeping up on her, so she made haste and traveled through the village and headed to the tree line. Using it as a guide as well as to help her keep hidden, she made it all the way to Hogwarts on foot, clutching the Invisibility Cloak tightly around herself. Once on the grounds of Hogwarts, she gazed around and winced.

Everything was too quiet and too still, much like the village she'd left behind. The chill of the cold was stronger here, not only brought upon by the snow and chilly air, but also by the presence of the Dementors gliding around the school.

Pushing back her feelings, she went closer to the Black Lake, trying to hurry but still not reveal her cover. She was grateful more than ever for the family heirloom that she clutched around her body.

Seeing the white tomb of Albus Dumbledore's grave, Harry felt all out of sorts and longed to have another talk with the old Headmaster. However, she knew she was there for a reason, so she focused on her task. Seeing the island in the middle of the lake, Harry hesitantly stood on the shores while wondering how the heck was she going to get to it. A chirp behind her alerted her to her not being alone, and she tensely turned to face the intruder, only to be struck dumb by the sight of Fawkes standing on the ground, head tilted to the side as he observed her. He chirped again.

"Fawkes?" she whispered incredulously.

No one had seen him since Dumbledore had died and Fawkes had disappeared in mourning. There was also that Dumbledore's tomb had appeared around his body in a flash of brilliant flames and smoke, and Harry had thought she'd seen Fawkes flying off into the distance after.

Fawkes trilled at her happily and Harry knelt, reaching out to hesitantly pet the phoenix. He bent his head towards her and she let her fingers reverently caress his head.

"It's really you," she murmured.

Fawkes let out a series of happy trills, nuzzling her hand.

"Fawkes, I need your help," Harry remembered what she had to do and what obstacles were in her path. "I need to get to the island and get into Dumbledore's grave. I don't want to desecrate his tomb, but…I need his wand, Fawkes. It's important that I get it, especially before Vol –" she stopped herself, remembering Ron's warning about his name. "You know…that guy," she finished lamely, looking at Fawkes awkwardly and willing him to understand.

She felt kind of silly talking and depending on Fawkes to understand and help her, but she thought that magical creatures (well, phoenixes at this moment) were supposed to be intelligent and comprehensive of things. Or at least she was really hoping so at the moment.

Fawkes vehemently knocked his beak against her hand and then stared at her.

"Er…yeah?" she asked, clueless.

Fawkes gave one last trill and bit at her sleeve, yanking her towards him and then they'd flame-flashed and appeared on the island and right next to the white tomb.

"Brilliant, Fawkes! Now I just need to figure out a way to take Dumbledore's wand without disturbing his tomb and leaving a sign that it's been touched, or doing something that will be too loud or noticeable that I'll get found out and caught," her mind whirled with thoughts on how she could accomplish this, but she wasn't coming up with anything.

Fawkes pecked at her hand and suddenly disappeared, causing her to panic.

"Wait, Fawkes!"

However, her worry was unfounded and Fawkes came back, clutching a familiar wand in his beak before he dropped it into Harry's shaking hands.

"Thank you, Fawkes," she wrapped her hands around it, and breathed in deeply. She smiled sadly at Fawkes. "Think you can flash me out of here? I'm supposed to meet the others in Surrey Park."

Fawkes flitted up, jumping onto her bent knees and then jumping up, caught instinctively into Harry's arms. It wasn't long until they were gone from that spot, leaving behind no sign they'd ever been there. They appeared back with the group, who was startled at their sudden and silent, but rather flashy entrance.

"Harry?!" Hermione screeched. "Oh! Is that _Fawkes_?"

"Hey, guys!" Harry grinned widely, feeling excited and on a high. "I got the wand and look who I found! Fawkes helped me get it actually."

While they gaped at her, though Rasa's expression was tightly controlled, Harry began retelling what had happened when she was over there.

"So, uh, is he coming with us?" Ron asked, watching Fawkes with wide eyes.

"I guess so?" she shrugged as she held onto the content phoenix.

"We should find a place to stay for the moment," Hermione muttered, looking around anxiously. "I don't like staying out in the open like this."

"We'll stay the night at my place," Harry said. "We'll figure out where to go from there."

She led the way to Privet Drive, right to number four. Unlocking the door and getting everyone inside, they then congregated into the kitchen where Harry rummaged around for what food was left over (and was still good) that they could eat.

"I'll just cook up something," Harry said tiredly as everyone settled into chairs around the kitchen table. "We've got eggs, some cheese that thankfully hasn't expired yet, an onion, some ham…anyone up for an omelet?"

"Here, here," Ron said enthusiastically, while Hermione rolled her eyes. She nodded though, so Harry counted her in.

Harry's eyes traveled over to Rasa, who had a small, pleased grin as his eyes had lit up.

"You cook?" he asked. At her nod, his grin widened. "I'm sure I will enjoy anything you cook, though I do like anything that includes meat."

"So definitely some ham in your omelet," she said teasingly, getting to work.

After a while, when the food was done and everyone started eating, Rasa brought up something that slightly bothered him.

"What's wrong with staying here indefinitely?" he asked them, curious as to why they seemed to indicate that they would not be staying in this place any longer than was necessary.

The three traded glances, but Hermione explained. "It's a Muggle neighborhood, so we can't do too much magic around here without bringing too much attention to ourselves. Sooner or later, a Muggle or even a Magical will catch on, if they're monitoring where magic is being used."

"And I don't really like this place," Harry admitted. "Bad memories," was all she would elaborate with, and turned her attention to feeding Fawkes bits of ham she'd set aside for him.

Rasa eyed her, wanting to question her further about that, but she looked back and shook her head. He'd save it for now, but he definitely wouldn't forget to bring it up later.

"Is there any way we can find out and get a list of the properties your family owns?" Rasa questioned her instead. "From what you told me, it sounds like your family is old and rich, so maybe they held a lot of other properties."

Harry looked skeptical. "I don't know. Maybe? I've never really looked into that, so I don't know anything. Is there a way we can find out?"

"Gringotts," Ron immediately said.

Hermione's eyebrows flew up. "Are we sure we can just stroll up and enter there? Who knows if they'll just hand us over to You-Know-Who or one of his followers."

Ron gave a half-shrug. "Well, Gringotts is largely neutral, since the goblins don't care and don't want to get into wizarding affairs. You-Know-Who and his followers are really pressuring them though, so I figure it's best to get to them now, before they finally crack and side with them. And plus…"

Ron glanced at Rasa, which made him and the two girls look at Ron suspiciously.

"They don't really know him, do they?" Ron gestured to the other red-head. "So he can just stroll right in, without being questioned too much. Harry can Side-Apparate him into Diagon Alley, while she's in her Invisibility Cloak, and then lead him into Gringotts. From there, he can keep acting as a proxy for Harry, or Harry will just reveal herself then and get what she needs done."

"What if he gets questioned outside of Gringotts? A Death Eater or a supporter or a Snatcher decides to come up to him and ask him about his origins, whether he's a Pureblood or not?" Hermione argued.

"I kind of figure that Rasa's intimidating enough that people will back off and not want to approach him," Ron said sheepishly. "We can coach him enough to answer anything he needs to, to pass off as a Pureblood. He seems the type that could pull off a cover and act. Yeah, Rasa?"

"As a shinobi, I've been well-trained in going undercover and acting in deception," Rasa affirmed. "I would have no issue acting and maintaining a cover."

"They'd know all the Purebloods," Hermione countered. "How would Rasa pass off as one, when they could narrow down his lineage pretty quick? We can't pick any of the well-known Pureblood families since all the family members would be known already, and the minor ones would put suspicion on him and cause unnecessary scrutiny and even be sidetracked into an investigation, which we all know would not just waste time, but put him in danger."

"Danger is not a problem," Rasa interjected. "I've been in plenty danger before. But 'Mione is right about the families. If all the well-known ones have their families all mapped out, it would be hard to pass off as one of them without someone denying it, if it comes down to a confrontation. A minor family would be ideal, but then again we will have to work on that given that most others of your world have tried passing off as one, and makes that route harder because its credibility is damaged."

"There are some who claim to come from a long line of Magicals," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Not pure of blood of course, but they have a lineage that dates back far enough. Intermixing their bloods with others, creature blood or even Muggles or half-bloods, but those of families like that still have a lineage to boast of. We could go with something like that?"

Ron fidgeted in his seat. "Actually, I'd been thinking that he could pass off as a relative of mine."

All three of the others stared at him.

"Er, look, Ron…I know he's a red-head too, but his hair is darker than the usual Weasley red," Harry tentatively brought up.

"Yeah, I know," Ron surprisingly said. "That's why he'll be related on my Mum's side. He could be a Prewett, maybe a cousin or something. Mum and the Prewitt side have red hair, or at least some of them, but their hair's not as bright as Weasley hair. Their red hair is darker; maybe not as dark as Rasa's, but dark enough that he could pass as a Prewitt member."

Though Rasa still didn't understand, the other two seemed to get what Ron was talking about. Thinking about it, he could see that Ron's mother was not a born Weasley (so the father was, which indicated this "Weasley red hair inheritance" stemmed from him and his family), and yet she also had red hair and that her own family tended to inherit red hair. Just not as frequently and as red as the Weasleys.

He could be a cousin…a distant cousin, if need be…

"Could a cousin work?" Rasa spoke up with his thoughts and Ron grinned.

"Yeah! I was thinking something like that. It could work, right?" he asked Hermione, looking hopeful.

She frowned to herself, but started to slowly nod. "Yes, I should think so."

"I guess it's off to Gringotts then?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Rasa also thought it would be a good way to scout out the situation, for his own personal benefit as well as their own. He was in a new world he didn't fully understand, and it would help and he'd feel more comfortable if he was able to learn more about this place.

Especially when the first most concern to him had become Harry, and he needed to be able to know everything to be able to protect her well.

* * *

><p>"Not bad," Harry looked him over with a critical eye.<p>

They had gotten a well-made, but not too expensive, robe for Rasa to wear. Harry had managed to tailor it to fit him, and it now dressed him perfectly. They got him some nice dragonhide boots to wear too, considering his shinobi sandals would look odd with the robe. Actually, they'd be considered odd to anyone, even in his regular clothing…

Harry also lent the Elder Wand to him, since he needed a wand to complete the look and pass off being a wizard. She also had a spare wand holster for the wrist that she lent him, and he'd practiced manually getting it out with a flick of his wrist and it eventually sliding smoothly into his palm after several practices.

"Magic would have made it easier for you," Harry sighed, examining the holster on his wrist. "It would have been magically attuned to you so that when you needed your wand, you would have to just think it and it would have read the instinct. It's nothing as complex as reading minds or anything, but magical attunements can go a long way. Ready?"

"Ready," he muttered, and then held onto her arm as she flung her Invisibility Cloak over herself and then Apparated them to Diagon Alley. She quickly grabbed a piece of his sleeve and led him to Gringotts, trying to not look like she was by his side. They were almost to the bank when unfortunately they were stopped by a Snatcher.

"You there, you got papers?" the Snatcher looked at Rasa suspiciously.

Harry froze and began to panic, however Rasa merely narrowed his gaze at the Snatcher intimidatingly, causing the other man to take a step back and watch Rasa warily. The red-head smoothly reached into his robe and retrieved the fake papers Hermione (with the help of Ron) had managed to make. He handed it over with an elegant twist of his wrist, holding the papers between his middle and index fingers.

The Snatcher uncertainly grabbed it and skimmed it, before glancing at Rasa warily again.

"You a Prewitt? Wasn't aware there was any more of them, except for that Weasley broad."

Rasa sneered. "A distant cousin. Are you satisfied? I have business to attend to and you're holding me up."

The Snatcher glanced at the papers and then him furtively one last time, before handing them back over and scurrying away. Having now recognized the bank from the trio's descriptions of it (and also having realized the direction Harry had been leading him to), Rasa now led the way more comfortably, unobtrusively grabbing the still tense Harry and moving on.

"That was brilliant," Harry whispered to him. "Are you really that used to going undercover and stuff like that?"

"It is not that uncommon for shinobi to have to infiltrate the enemy, or even to come into contact with one and have to maintain their cover. Before I was Kazekage –_leader_ of my village, I had gone on many missions that required me to infiltrate my village's enemies or even our allies," Rasa replied to her through speaking out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry wanted to ask more questions, but held them in as they finally reached the bank. From there, Rasa silently led them up and inside, where Harry directed him to an empty teller. The bank was quiet and not full of people like it used to be. Instead, it was like a skeleton of the place it once was.

She frowned and discreetly shook her head at this, wondering if the goblins would still stay neutral even after all this. Economy was their problem, and if the economy was stagnant…

After all, no one wanted to buy or sell anything, much less go to the bank, if that meant leaving the "safety" of their homes.

"Go to a teller and ask for Ragnok," Harry whispered urgently. "Tell him you have business with him because of Vaults 687, 711, and 713."

Not knowing the significance of those vaults (or if they were just numbers, the significance of those numbers), Rasa went ahead to one of the goblin tellers and did as she told him. The goblin was about to sneeringly say something, when the numbers of the vaults hit him and instead he nodded tersely.

"Follow me," the goblin spoke gruffly and left his station to go in a direction, where Rasa followed briskly.

They were shown to an office, where the name 'Ragnok' was emblazoned on the door's plaque. From there, they were let in and met the goblin Harry wanted to meet. Ragnok studied Rasa curiously, noticing signs that showed a fellow warrior. He smiled slowly, showing lots of sharp teeth.

"What can I do for you, Mister…?"

Rasa eyed the goblin, feeling like the other was someone who understood battle and knowing the other had also sized him up.

"Sabaku," he answered shortly, wasting no time. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, Ragnok, can we get to it already?"

"While I admire your no-nonsense attitude," Ragnok sharp smile widened a bit, "I do believe that either you aren't from…around here, or you're one of the odd ones –people like…Harry Potter, you could say. Someone who actually uses our _names_."

Rasa forced himself to show no sign of worry, though he could feel Harry tense up beside him.

"I know those vaults. Vault 687 is Potter's trust fund account, 711 is her godfather's personal account, and she's known the certain happenings of 713. What business do you have with her? Or rather, _for_ her."

At this point, Harry decided to reveal herself, removing her cloak from herself and becoming visible. She quietly folded the cloak under scrutiny of the goblin and the watchful eyes of Rasa.

"He's a good friend of mine," Harry said staunchly, although she knew friend wasn't quite the word. "His business is to help me sneak into Diagon Alley and into Gringotts, or if I didn't feel safe enough, to speak on my behalf as well."

"Miss Potter," Ragnok inclined his head slightly, eying her with curious but calculating eyes. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Honestly, she was pretty surprised he was being cordial and even _respectful_ to her. Last she heard, while the goblins had been neutral, they'd been pretty anti-wizard overall. And this one in particular, according to Bill, was supposed to be extremely upset with them.

"I would like to see if there are any properties my family owns," she requested, hoping they weren't going to get a lot of hassle for this.

Ragnok nodded, retrieving a piece of parchment and then a small and oddly ornate needle.

"Business is business, and well…finally there is actually business to do around here," he said dryly, holding out both the needle and parchment to her. "Prick your finger with the needle and then press it firmly onto the parchment. It'll identify if you are who you say you are."

Harry hurriedly pricked her finger with the needle, watching as blood welled up on the surface of her skin. Then she pressed it against the blank piece of parchment, which suddenly came alive and started to form words around her finger and using her blood.

_I am who I am_

_I speak not the lie of being_

Two pieces of parchment were then given, and Harry looked at them, realizing it was a list of properties.

"You do indeed own properties, both from the Houses of Potter and Black," Ragnok informed her.

"Wait, I don't have any claim to the House of Black," Harry said in confusion. "My godfather was a Black, but I don't have any other connections or ties."

"He named you his Heir the day you were born. In his will, he stated you were to inherit almost all of his holdings, minus some galleons and properties that went to a few friends, and that upon his death that you were to be emancipated and be given all legal, financial, and judmental control of yourself. After emancipation and as his Heir, you have inherited his title of Lord –or rather Lady –Black and all of the Black estate and inheritance. Your emancipation has also allowed you to fully inherit your rightful and blood-born inheritance as the Potter Head and all of your family's estate and inheritance," Ragnok rounded off matter-of-fact.

"I-I thought Sirius had been disowned," Harry said in shock.

"He was in name, but not officially. The House of Black never formally cast him out, and they especially couldn't and decided not to when the second born son, Regulus Black, disappeared mysteriously, leaving the family without an heir. It was decided then that Sirius Black would be kept into the family and still retain his title as Heir Apparent."

That was a lot of information to take in and Harry grabbed at the parchments, looking through them for a place that sounded safe and obscure. She felt Rasa shift and then move closer to her, reading over her shoulder.

"What's the safest place? The property with the most secure area," Rasa asked her.

She was about to answer that she didn't know, when Ragnok spoke up.

"May I suggest Potter Isle? Potter Manor would have been first choice, but it is currently locked down after the deaths of the former owners –your grandfather and grandmother. You'll have to personally go there and take some time to unravel whatever enchantments you need to. The next best place would be the Isle."

Rasa and Harry traded looks, where both of them silently nodded and agreed.

"I'll have someone retrieve one of your family's premade emergency Portkeys from the family vault," Ragnok said smoothly.

"Is there any way I can go to the vaults, even the Black vaults?" Harry suddenly asked, confusing Rasa.

"You have full access to them," the goblin told her frankly. "You also have partial access to any vaults that belong to members of the Black family that have become members of other families, like through marriage."

"Would I have access to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault?" Harry tried not to sound too eager.

Ragnok nodded. "But it is partial access," he reminded her, due to Bellatrix using her husband's family vault. "Therefore, you cannot physically enter the Lestrange Vault yourself."

Harry tried not to look too down, but obviously she didn't succeed for Ragnok continued on.

"You can, however, remove a limited amount of money or any items from the Lestrange Vault, if you know exactly what you wanted."

Rasa saw Harry grin widely, and wanted to know what she was aiming to do.

"I'd like to know if Hufflepuff's Cup is in there, or something of Ravenclaw's, if you could check please," Harry requested. "And if there is, I'd like it to be given to me immediately."

Ragnok inclined his head. "Very well. I will have that looked into, while I get that Portkey for you."

Once he was gone, Rasa turned to Harry and gave her a questioning look. She gave a hesitant one back.

"I was thinking –if…_Tom_ is going to entrust his Horcruxes to the followers he trusted, like Lucius Malfoy, I don't see why he wouldn't have to Bellatrix. Her vault might be one of the places she would use to secure whatever item Tom entrusted her with. It's worth a try anyhow. And as to why those two items, when Dumbledore was alive and I was working on this with him, we narrowed down the objects Tom would be using to make Horcruxes. You know about the locket, and there was the ring and the diary I told you about too. But to go along with the Founders and the locket, there was Gryffindor's Sword, which we obviously have and had been with Dumbledore beforehand, and the two other Hogwart's founders were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I don't know what Ravenclaw's item could be, but Dumbledore and I managed to see a memory of Tom that dealt with Hufflepuff's Cup, so it's the most likely."

Harry shuffled a bit. "He wanted seven, you know. He was going to tear his soul up seven times, so he could be immortal. The diary, the ring, the locket…and now Hufflepuff's Cup and something of Ravenclaw's. That's five we know he made before he 'died' the first time when he faced baby me. We've all guessed that when he came back that his snake, Nagini, probably was made into one too. Altogether…even if it's not the seven he wanted, it's still six too many."

Rasa gave her a reassuring smile, small though it was. "That's three gone already, four if we get that cup or whatever else now, and we already know Nagini is with him and goes everywhere with him, so at least we know where she is. That's five we don't need to worry about at the moment, whether or not we get either Ravenclaw's item or Hufflepuff's Cup today, and we'll worry about the snake later –when we've gotten to the others that's not near that snake bastard."

Just then Ragnok appeared, looking disheveled even with a calm exterior.

"I believe this would be the cup you're enquiring after?" and he held up Hufflepuff's Cup, causing Harry and Rasa to straighten up and stare at the cup intently. The goblin handed it over, with just a mild aggravated sniff. "It was rather difficult to get a hold of, but we managed. And this would be the Portkey. Just say this aloud, and it will activate," he handed them the Portkey and a piece of parchment with the activation word written on it.

Trying not to scream in joy and show her excitement, Harry gave a warm smile towards Ragnok, which she could see had caught him unawares.

"Thank you so much, Ragnok. You have no idea just how much I appreciate this or how important this is to me."

Ragnok tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement, and Harry and Rasa got ready to leave. Still, she had one more thing she needed to do there.

"One last thing, Ragnok –if you could just take out some money from my trust…deduct whatever's there to pay the debt Mister Bagman owes to you and the rest of Gringotts. If it's not enough, take the rest of the amount from either the Potter or Black vaults."

Ragnok frowned. "Why would you do that?"

Harry rocked on the balls of her feet as she thoughtfully looked up. "I know it was a really big thing to you guys, and I think paying debts are important. And I also wanted you to know Mr. Bagman probably didn't mean to slight you guys –he has problems. A lot of problems, I'm sure. But I do know that, even if most of the reason for it was probably selfish, that he had stood by my side and tried to help me through the Triwizard Tournament, when everyone else was against me."

Harry gave the goblin another warm smile.

"It made things just the slightest less lonely then, knowing I had someone in my corner."

She grasped Rasa's hand and pulled on her Invisibility Cloak, leading the way out and missing Ragnok's considering eyes watching them leave.

Outside of the bank, they headed towards an empty alley quickly, hidden and away from any prying eyes. It was starting to look gray and feel cold, and rain started to trickle from above until it continued on heavily.

Harry pulled off the cloak and pushed a surprised Rasa against the alley wall, who hadn't expected it from her as she leaned on her toes and kissed him roughly. But she was on a high and adrenaline was spiking through her veins. Everything was coming to a head, and things seemed to be going alright for once. Ever since Rasa had come, things were going their way and everything seemed less confusing, disorienting, and so, so much more organized and possible to do.

His hands were quick to plant themselves on her hips, squeezing comfortably, and he pressed back into her. He slanted his mouth and took over the kiss, making Harry feel weak in the knees as he gently probed her lips with his tongue. When they lightly parted in surprise, he aggressively invaded her mouth with it, and wrestled with her own tongue. She whimpered and his hands gripped onto her tightly, before pulling her against himself more firmly.

Dumbledore believed in love, didn't he? Hadn't he said that love was the most powerful thing in the world?

Well, she was so fucking in love she could die of it.

* * *

><p>If Harry and Rasa came back looking disheveled, lips kiss-swollen, and out of breath, neither Hermione nor Ron said anything. They were, however, all ecstatic at the recovery of Hufflepuff's Cup, which Harry confirmed was a Horcrux. With Ron having taking care of the locket, and Harry and Dumbledore having taken out the diary and ring respectively, they all decided that Hermione should destroy the cup. She was quick to do it, as they all wanted to get it over with, and soon enough the cup was no longer a Horcrux.<p>

"So…just Nagini and Ravenclaw's thing is left, right?" Ron looked around at the group.

"Yeah…yeah, that's right," Harry breathed out. "Nagini is with Tom, so she can't be taken care of until we got whatever item of Ravenclaw's that Tom used. And we need to figure it out in the first place, before we go searching for it."

"Why don't we head to Potter Isle to regroup and rest?" Rasa suggested. "From there, we can try to deduct the likely items of Ravenclaw's, whatever's mentioned in history, that he could have used."

They all agreed and gathered around the Portkey that Ragnok had given to Harry, just a medium-sized book with no outward title or writing on the pages, and Harry spoke the activation word.

"Haven."

It was a quick, if nauseating, trip. They appeared on the shores of the isle, with water behind them and a tree line in front. Everything around them was colorful and lively, and it seemed like a wonderful place to just have a peaceful vacation or to retire to.

"Hello?"

They whirled to face the voice and was met with a youthful face of a woman that looked slightly younger than Rasa. However, both Harry and Hermione recognized her face from somewhere, but Harry managed to realize who it was first.

"Mrs. Flamel?"

Started 4/25/15 – Completed 6/4/15

**A/n: Definite, big changes in this chapter from canon, eh? Last chapter hinted at the changes, and from this point on, there's going to be some definite changing around, especially in result of Rasa's presence there. The group's a lot more organized for one thing, right? Haha. Anyway, please drop a review and tell me how you're liking the story and if you want to see something or other!**

**Points:**

1. **Power levels**: A reviewer mentioned something about power levels, and I had been thinking about this from the beginning. As far as I'm concerned, magic is tough to beat and is covered in a wide array of things, and also I partly like to convey magic as sentient in most of my fics. However, like this reviewer said, Rasa would still be able to kick any wizard's ass, chakra or no chakra. At this point, though I've hinted he has use of his chakra, he's unable to fully utilize it to the extent he's used to in his own world. But his reflexes and training outmatch any out of shape, lazy wizard. In reverse, if say Harry was to be trained in the shinobi arts with fully operational magic…Yeah.

2. **Name changes**: Well, I'm glad many of you all actually preferred my usage of 'Nagi' to the official 'Rasa.' XD Unfortunately, there will be those reviewers (like one I got on another fic I haven't yet changed his name in) who will be arses and call me an idiot for not writing his correct name like I didn't know it (though if they saw the dates of the chapters, they could easily see the writing was before the official name reveal, geez). So if I still missed any in the earlier chapters, then please tell me (and include where).

3. **Fem!Naru and pairing**: Normally, I don't genderbend more than one person in a fic (always the main character in it and of the series), but I make exceptions for crossovers (ala my other story "Ill Silenzio Delle Stelle Cadenti). If my creative juices really want to go for it, I go along with them. It's just how I am with my writing. Therefore, more likely than not, fem!Naru will show. As for the pairing, most likely it will be NaruGaa, with Sasori eventually making his way into it. Not only do I love SasoNaru and it's such a rare pairing with no writing for it, but if you haven't read the way I write the pair in my "Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden" story, then you're so missing out ;p It's hella fun to write, especially my version of him, though since this isn't a humor fic, a more serious version of him will be showing up…

4. **Limes/lemons**: You know, I hadn't really thought of this, but actually I might. Originally, I wasn't going to include any at all, but this chapter, I realize there was potential for them (not that this site will have the full version).

5. **Patreon**: It's been awkward thinking about creating one, but I know there are fanfiction authors who have, so I wanted to ask everyone if they think it'd be alright I did? I'm a sub teacher's aide, but the normal school year is almost over, I'm broke, I've been meaning to go back to college, and aside from writing fanfiction for over ten years with not much to show for it aside from all you awesome people giving support, I really need to do something about my finances. Plus, I do actually want to eventually to publish original work soon, and this site is great support with donations for writers. So yes or no?

* * *

><p>Anon reviews:<p>

1. Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like this for some reason, and I always definitely try to get back to it.


End file.
